


Human Nature

by penny



Category: Ergo Proxy - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Community: ij porn_battle, Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that matters to Daedalus is that he has the Proxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle prompt _Ergo Proxy, Daedalus/Raul, for science_

He's got the Proxy back. That's all that matters now, so Daedalus doesn't tamper (too much) with the cameras Raul installed in his lab and home, doesn't tamper (too much) with the programs Raul set up to monitor his computers, doesn't protest (too much) when Raul makes one of his surprise inspections.

"I see you've been a good boy with my toy," Raul says, turning away from the screens of doctored data.

Daedalus lowers his eyes. "You've been so generous."

"Hoping I'll give you more?"

"I'm hoping you'll give me more space. These frequent interruptions do take away from my research."

"We all have to make sacrifices."

"Is that what the Regent tells you?"

"The Regent doesn't need to tell me that." Raul's expression tightens, and Daedalus knows how dangerous that look can be.

"Is that so?" He deliberately turns his back. He knows he'll end up against the wall with Raul's hand twined in his hair and Raul's thigh between his legs. And he knows he'll feel Raul hard and wanting.

It's exactly what happens. Raul's breath is hot on the back of his neck. Daedalus understands what can't be bred out of people, so he's not bothered by his body's response. It's natural.

"You should be careful." The faint growl in Raul's tone makes Daedalus shiver and sends a wet jolt down his spine.

"And you should be more composed. I'm sure your heart rate and blood pressure are above normal."

"Maybe," Raul grinds against him, "I need to see a doctor."

"A pity there's only a child in the room."

"Yes, one who will have his toy taken away if he doesn't behave."

Daedalus laughs. "Ah, this is where I apologize and promise to be good." His pulse is racing, and he's throbbing. He wonders if Raul feels the same way, if Raul also welcomes the warm ache. The body is a traitorous thing, but its treason feels wonderful.

"You'll do more than apologize." Raul jerks him back around and pushes him down. "Kneel."

He obeys, his mouth dry, his pulse drumming in his ears. Raul's expression is all hunger now, and when he moves to unfasten his pants, fear and anticipation make Daedalus dizzy.

"Show me you'll be a good boy," Raul says, pulling Daedalus by the hair.

Daedalus opens his mouth -- to protest, his mind says, but his body has other ideas -- and takes Raul in, salt and musk mingling in the back of his throat. Raul thrusts, and Daedalus gags, can't breath, can't pull away because Raul's grip on his hair is too tight. He claws at Raul's thighs, fingers digging into the fabric of Raul's pants, makes hateful, helpless noises, and it all seems to make Raul happier, because he's laughing, pushing harder, and then his breath catches, and there's a thick spill of semen Daedalus has no choice but to swallow.

And then he can breathe. Raul lets go and steps back. "Good boy." His voice is hoarse, and when Daedalus looks up, Raul's expression is carefully blank. He composes himself, then fastens his pants. "I'll let you keep the Proxy."

Daedalus lowers his eyes. "You're too kind," he murmurs.


End file.
